For the purposes of the present invention, "fastening means" are "connections", "chucking attachments" are "tool head holders" and "tool heads" are "tool holders".
Many turning machines which have a fast-action lock for rapid change of tools are available on the market. Many different designs have also been proposed for this purpose, of which one designated as VDI chucking system has become particularly widespread. The term "turning machine" is now understood as meaning processing machine in which there is a relative rotation of workpiece and/or tool to achieve machining. It is known per se that the tools can e arranged on a turret, so that change can be effected more rapidly. The disadvantage of all these designs, however, is that the number of tools to be connected is generally limited.